


Love and peace!

by umaken



Category: Gintama
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen, ЗФБ-2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: Young prince Hata with his pets, done for Gintama Team on WTF-2020
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Love and peace!




End file.
